


Nil Illegitimi Carborundum

by chaletian



Category: Captain America (2011), St Trinian's
Genre: Crossover, Gen, hockey sticks and balls of steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter learnt everything she needed to at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nil Illegitimi Carborundum

Peggy Carter prided herself on her excellent right hook.

The first time he saw it, Howard Stark (who, frankly, was a bit of a pig), said, “Hey, that’s quite a swing you’ve got on you, honey!”

He never called her honey again.

Later, Steve Rogers, who had turned out to be unexpectedly and unsettlingly attractive for a scientific experiment, asked her how she’d got into this. “This,” presumably, being the horror of the French occupation and Nazis and Hydra and field rations instead of sitting at home in England, waiting to be bombed, and frantically knitting socks as one’s only available contribution.

“My school always encouraged an active approach to these situations,” Peggy told him, and set off a detonator. 

oOo

After – after Steve, after the war – she runs into her old headmistress on Oxford Street. They have lunch in a Lyons Corner House. Peggy tells her a circumscribed version of events, and Miss Haversham pats her hand.

“Never let the bastards get you down, duckie,” she says, and steals their cutlery.

“St Trinian’s forever,” Peggy replies, and sets up the organisation that will become SHIELD.

 

FIN


End file.
